My life as a Vampire in High school
by Nakita Tsuchi
Summary: Soen is just like any other girl. Except shes a vampire. And then the new kid falls in love with her. Fun. Soen X Alucard


DISCLAIMER: If there's anything in here that doesn't belong to me, it belongs to their owners so yeah

**DISCLAIMER: If there's anything in here that doesn't belong to me, it belongs to their owners so yeah**

A vampire in modern times. In a busy city. You'd never guess it right? You may wish when you read fantasy novels, but you'd never believe it was real? Well it is. I'm living proof. My name is Soen. But anyways, I live in Tokyo, Japan. I'm not the only vampire you know? I've met many, friends and enemies, and in our lives, we must co-exist with our dinner. It's that, or die of starvation. I came to realize that as life went on, things became very confusing. And it all started one night…

"Soen we have to get moving or the dinner will go without us!" A female voice shouted from downstairs. I rolled over in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Stop calling people dinner they'll hear you!" I yell back. I get out of bed and put on our school uniform. I'm 16 and in High school. My hair is long, with my bangs a blood red colour and then rest of it, black. My eyes are a chocolate brown. The only thing that gives away my secret is my pale skin. I tie my hair in a ponytail with a ribbon, grab my bag then run downstairs. I quickly swallow a blood tablet so I don't get hungry during school. I throw a strap of my bag over my shoulder and go outside, locking the door behind me. I quickly glance at the car which a girl with long purple hair and blood red eyes is sitting in.

"Hey, hurry up!" The girl yells.

"I'm coming, calm down Chi-zu," I yawn and get into the car. I sigh when we park and boys surround our car. A boy with spiky blue hair and aqua eyes pushed through the group of boys. He quickly helped Chi-zu out of the car and pecked her on the cheek, then pulled her away from the crowd, leaving me alone. Great. I step out of the car and lock it. I push my way through the wooing boys and find a nice, shady spot under a tree. I hated being a vampire because supposedly we look more beautiful then the average human. Whatever. I quietly read a book I'd been on until I heard girls scream. I glanced towards the screaming to see a guy with white hair and golden eyes immerge from the group.

"New guy," I thought and stood up. I walked into the school and went to my locker. I heard the locker next to me open a few seconds later. Wait. I never had someone next to me. I grab my books and shut my locker to meet my new neighbour. My brown eyes meet gold ones. The new guy. He raised his hand in a way of saying Hello.

"Hi, I'm new my name is Alucard," He addressed. I nodded.

"Hello, I'm Soen, welcome to our school," I replied. He nodded and held his hand out. I shook it.

"Well it was nice meeting you Alucard, but I need to go to homeroom," I said and right before I left he asked me,

"What's your homeroom teacher?"

"Ms. Yuuhi, why?" I asked.

"I'll walk you to class since I have her too." He answered. I nodded then quickly snatched his schedule, letting my eyes scan it over.

"We have all our classes together it seems," I replied. Wait. Since when do I talk to ANYONE this much? I sighed until he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He sniffed my neck.

"Hm….you smell good"

I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away. I forgot. Although I'm a vampire I have blood in me, which attracts other vampires. I gulped then turned to walk to class and he walked next to me. I could feel his gaze on me as we walked but when we reached the door it was gone. I walked to the back as I received glares from girls. Petty jealousy is sad. I sat in the desk in the back corner and then Alucard sat in the desk next to me. Pretending to ignore him I ran my fingers through my ponytail which was over my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a note appear on my desk and I snatched it with my quick fingers and looked it over.

"Dear Soen,

Look to your left."

I blinked in confusion and turned my head and realized how close Alucard's face was to mine. I felt my face heat up. What is with this guy? He slowly began leaning closer. Wait. What is he doing?! I felt his cold breath tickle my lips gently. As my blush deepened slowly I realized other eyes were on them. I wanted to turn my head to see but his lips brushed over mine and I froze. Then his lips gently kissed my own then he pulled me close, basically, onto his lap. I then pushed him away gently to break the kiss and looked at him with intense eyes.

"What are you doing?" I hissed quietly, barely audible to the human ear. He smiled and pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Making it obvious you're mine."

I pushed him away again and my look intensified.

"Don't get any ideas buddy. I will _never_ be yours." I hissed again. He sighed and released me and I quickly went to my seat. He smiled at me.

"You're stubborn, I like it."

I rolled my eyes and looked to the front of the classroom. As if on cue, Ms. Yuuhi walked into the room. I sighed and smiled. Perfect timing. As Ms. Yuuhi read the attendance and started English class, which is basically a free period. As soon as Ms. Yuuhi was out of the room Alucard's hand shot out, snatched mine and pulled me into his lap again. I glared at him and hissed quietly. He smiled and kissed my neck. I blushed a bit and pushed him away.

"All you want is to bite my neck right?" I hissed quietly while still glaring.

"Maybe, or I want all of you." He whispered. I sighed and got off of his lap and sat in my seat, and scooted away from him. Chi-zu sauntered over to my desk as guys whistled and wooed at her. She sat down smoothly and gave me a small evil smile.

"It's nice you finally found someone, you should stop being so alone."

"I am NOT with him," I hissed. Alucard smirked at this as he watched me with his gold eyes. I glared at him then looked back at Chi-zu, "I will never be anyone's."

Chi-zu sighed and ran her slim fingers through her violet hair then waved her boyfriend over. He smiled and came over and he sat down and pulled Chi-zu to his lap. She giggled then smiled at me, "When you do find that special someone you'll be really happy, like I am."

I rolled my eyes when her boyfriend started gently kissing her neck. She blushed a little and giggled saying stuff like, "Rueky-kun not here," and "Ms. Yuuhi may walk in."

Rueky was the only person that knew that Chi-zu and I were vampires. He obviously didn't mind with the way he looks at Chi-zu, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. When guys look at me they're looks say, "I wonder if she's easy."

I glanced at Alucard who seemed to be imagining it was me as Chi-zu and him as Rueky. I wonder what he thought when he looked at me. I glanced at the clock and noticed class would end soon. I opened my book to check my schedule. Gym, oh joy an excuse for perverts to ogle at girls' chests and touch them. I sighed and got up, as did the rest of the class, and went to my locker. I quickly put my English books in my locker then walked to Gym class alone. Alone that is, until Alucard spotted me and walked next to me. His eyes were shifting, then he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down a hall, towards a part of the school no one goes through anymore. I tried to pull my wrist away but his grip was too strong. He pulled me into an abandoned class room, then pinned me against a wall, his hands on the wall behind me, his body pressed against mine. As my face heated up, he leaned into my neck and licked it.

"You smell too good, I can't resist," He whispered then opened his mouth, revealing his fangs to me, then biting my neck. I blushed then bit my lip as pleasure shot through me. The feeling of teeth in my neck always feels good, which is why I almost never let anyone do it. As he sucked my blood he gently ran his fingers through my hair then he stopped sucking, and licked the blood away from my neck and kissed it. He then, licked his lips and smiled at me.

"Delicious, like your lips."

My face turned red and I blinked, "I-i…I'm still not yours," I stated. He chuckled lightly then kissed me. I just let him have his fun as I blushed. Argh! I shouldn't be enjoying this! But then why do I feel like this? I slowly snaked my arms around his neck and started kissing back. We kept kissing until a bell went off and we separated. I realized what that bell meant.

"Oh crap we're going to be late!"

**Lol Vampires making out :D. FUN.  
I enjoyed writing this :P. If you don't like, oh well :3.**


End file.
